


Empress

by dramaqueen216



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueen216/pseuds/dramaqueen216
Summary: It's Kai and Cinder's wedding day and Thorne is depressed.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Kai & Carswell Thorne, Kai & Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Empress

“I can’t belive you’re getting married! I think my fan’s overheating again!” Iko squealed, straightening the sash on Cinder’s dress for the third.  
“We all expected it. You were acting mushy on the ship for the past three months.” Scarlet smirked, examining the new ring on her finger. She was still getting her head around being married, which had happened only weeks before.   
“You’re one to talk Miss. I-date-for-a-day-then-marry-them. Are Winter and Jacin going to be coming?” Thorne asked from the corner as he examined the dress, pointing out every flaw he could find.   
“No, they’re still working out the transition from a monarchy.”  
“Oh. I should be going. Gotta, you know, freshen up.”  
He didn’t want anyone to know what he really thought. He didn’t like the idea of Cinder marrying Emperor Kaito. Mostly the fact she was marrying Kai. The Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. With his brown eyes and black hair that was messy, yet never out of place. His charming smile. The smile that made his heart stop every time he saw it.   
Not like anything would’ve or could’ve ever come from it. Kai truly loved Cinder, and Thorne had Cress. But, despite her sweetness, it couldn’t make up for the seven years he’d spent following Kai’s fan pages. Even though he wasn’t the Prince of his country.  
Even though Kai really seemed to hate criminals of any kind.   
Especially him.   
He had to get over himself. He’d make himself watch them get married.   
He’d make himself watch their family grow.   
He’d make himself deal with this.   
He had to.   
For Cinder, who loved Kai more than anything.   
For Cress, who loved him more than anything.   
For Kai, who couldn’t even call him anything other than Thorne.   
For himself, just like everything else in his life had been. He let himself steal everything from oranges, to American military ships, to the hearts of most of the people he met.   
He still couldn’t stand being in the same room as both of them.   
Cinder, whose sweet comments to Kai were meant to be harmless, but felt like a shot in the chest.  
Kai, who was totally immune to Thorne’s charms. Of course.  
He couldn’t make himself put on the suit that was specially made for him. It felt too new. It had no wrinkles, and made him look like one of those politicians. And it still had the same smell as the person who had gotten it for him. Tea, hair spray, and a hint of grease from his girlfriend. He managed the shoes, the shirt, then threw on his regular jacket. He liked the look. But he still couldn’t bear the thought of seeing him get married. He made his decision. He took one last look in the mirror. Then he used his knee to snap his portscreen, throwing the tangled wires and cracked screen onto the table, along with a note. Then left. 

“Where’s Thorne? Wasn’t he coming? Cress, where is he?” Cinder asked. The wedding was starting in fifteen minutes, and he was nowhere to be found.  
“I don’t know, he’s not answering my comms.” Cress, cried, frantically comming him for the third time in two minutes.  
“Kai, can you check his dressing room?”  
“You got it.”

“Thorne? Thorne, this isn’t funny, you’re going to be late. What the heck?” Kai picked up the broken port. He recognized it as Thorne’s, but he wasn’t there. He noticed the note underneath.  
“Bye, cress. I’m sorry. You deserved better.” Kai read. He flipped it over to see if anything was written on the back.  
“Kai, I love you. Cadet Carswell Thorne.”


End file.
